1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap system for containers with a releasable modification composition, and more particularly, to the type that permits a user to agitate the containers to mix its contents without spillage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for beverage modification systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, permits a user to agitate the container after the modification composition is released.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. patent publication No. 2005/0126632 A1 issued to Farrell et al for a beverage modification system. A cap system containing a pouch is secured to the opening of a container. When the pouch is activated the modified composition is released and mixes with the beverage. However, it differs from the present invention because once sheet 49 of compartment assembly 40 is broken, a user would have to use his/her fingers, typically his/her thumb, to prevent the contents from spilling out if the mixture is to be agitated.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.